IParty with Victorious
iParty with Victorious is an iCarly and Victorious crossover, but it is only counted as an iCarly episode. It officially aired on June 11, 2011. Plot In ‘iParty with Victorious,’ Carly Shay is dating a boy named Steven who divides his time between his divorced parents who live in Seattle and Los Angeles. Meanwhile, Tori is also spending time with her new boyfriend who, unbeknownst to her, is the very same boy Carly is seeing. Elsewhere at Hollywood Arts, Andre is psyched because Kenan Thompson has offered to let him throw a small party in his awesome new house but the party spirals out of control when Rex sends a mass tweet. Back in Seattle, Carly suspects that Steven is cheating on her after seeing a photo of him and Tori together and plans a trip to Los Angeles to catch him in the act. After Carly convinces Tori that Steven is cheating on both of them, Carly and Tori come together to plot their revenge at the party. Amidst all the scheming, Rex challenges Sam to a rap battle. Elsewhere, Trina brings two children she is supposed to be babysitting to the party and loses them, and Sikowitz tries to scare Beck but does not succeed. Trivia *Ariana Grande has already revealed that Cat will not talk the entire time during the crossover, but will do something. When asked what it was, she replied "You'll see." *Kenan Thompson is confirmed to make a special appearance at the end of the crossover. *It is also said that both casts of iCarly and Victorious will perform karaoke style remixing both their theme songs. *Mary Scheer who plays Freddie's mom in iCarly will be guest starring in the crossover. *In a ClevverTV interview, Avan Jogia (Beck, Victorious) says there will be guest stars, and during the crossover he will be spending a lot of time in a hot tub with Eric Lange (Sikowitz, Victorious), Jerry Trainor (Spencer, iCarly), and Elizabeth Gillies (Jade, Victorious) *"It involves both Carly and Tori and they become aware of each other because of a ‘situation’ – they start off as rivals, but in the end team up against a common enemy, Steven." source *Nickelodeon News and Nickelodeon Stars: [http://www.nickutopia.com/2010/08/22/icarly-and-victorious-crossover-tv-movie/#ixzz1DOPRj3NP “iCarly” And “Victorious” Crossover TV Movie | Nickelodeon News *The crossover special between iCarly and Victorious will air on Saturday June 11, 2011. At first it was scheduled to air on June 10 2011. *This is only counted as an iCarly episode, despite Victorious being in the crossover. *In this episode, Kenan Thompson complains that everyone wants to borrow money from him, including Andy Samberg and half the original cast of All That. Thompson works on Saturday Night Live with Andy Samberg (Matt Bennett, who plays Robbie Shapiro, bears more than a striking resemblance to Andy Samberg, which has been referenced several times on the show).'' All That'' was Dan Schneider's first TV series for Nickelodeon, and Kenan Thompson was a member of the original cast. Tori herself comments that she used to love that show. *Freddie claims that Tori is hotter than Shelby Marx, referencing the fact that they are both played by the same person (Victoria Justice). *As seen in the sneak peek, André and Kenan are trying to get a panda mascot. *Cat's only line of dialogue (all other times she either uses her app or sings) is "It's true. Eeek!" and "Yay! I love karaoke!" *During Beck and Tori's improv scene, Dan makes a reference to a former Nickelodeon show "Avatar the Last Airbender" twice: when Tori says all they can wish for is more hope (a parody of Katara, a hope-obsessed character) and when the comet hits (referring to the finale when Sozin's Comet arrived). *Give It Up (sung by Jade and Cat) can be heard during the party. *Near the end of the episode, the characters briefly mention needing a 'good burger'. This is a reference to a movie made by Dan Schneider starring Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell called "Good Burger." "Good Burger" is based on a series of sketches from Schneider's show All That, also starring Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson. *This episode continues the running gag of Tori's high cheekbones and Robbie being mistaken for Andy Samberg. *An extended version of the episode will air in August, 2011. *In the painting of ducks playing poker hanging above Sikowitz's classroom door, the second duck from the left looks similar to the disney character Dewey, Donald Duck's nephew. "Ducks Playing Poker" is a spoof of C.M. Coolidge's 16 oil paintings of "Dogs Playing Poker." *Sam and Rex make a reference to the show "Laverne and Shirley" during the rap battle (confirmed on Dan's blog). *Gibby wears a "Drake and Josh" baseball cap. (confirmed on Dan's blog). *Jade still has her old look (probably because this was filmed before season 2 (the time Jade had a new look) of Victorious was filmed) Goofs *Beck said that nothing can scare him, but in Jade Dumps Beck, he was freaked out when a Rottweiler dog was attacking his dad, in Stage Fighting he was shocked seeing Jade get hurt, and in Freak the Freak Out, he showed fear while babysitting Trina. *Also, it has been said by Sikowitz that because he is "unscarable", he cannot portray terror convincingly, but he does so quite well in the third episode of You Need to Know This, People Who Become Briefly Terrified. *When Steven said "I thought I'd swing back early and say hey" during lunch, Jade picks up her soda. When he ask how everybody's doing, the camera points to Beck, Jade, and Andre and Jade is putting her hands on Beck, but she didn't put her soda down. Then, it points at just Jade, Andre, Rex, and Robbie. During that part, you can see Jade putting her soda on the table. See that scene here at 00:05-00:08 to be more specific. Video Gallery Video:Leave It All To Shine! -Sneak Peek|Theme song of the crossover. Video:iParty with Victorious Promo #4 Video:iCarly-Victorious Crossover Footage! Video:ICarly Victorious = TRULY AMAZING VIDEO!!! Video:iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! Video:iCarly : Jerry Scare Jennette and the cast Video:Avan Jogia Interview: Victorious & iCarly Crossover Video:iParty With Victorious Promo|iCarly iParty With Victorious Promo Video:iCarly iParty with Victorious: Go Behind the Scenes Video:Victorious & iCarly- iParty With Victorious: Epic Rap Battle!! Gallery Click Here! to view this episode's gallery. Category:Movies Category:Songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2